The Counselor
by pneumarose
Summary: The Doctor's best friend is the Counselor. Said Counselor travels often in the Tardis to earth, and one day he meets Clare Kennedy. He takes Clare with him to Gallifrey and back in time on earth, and she begins to discover some very intriguing details about this Counselor and his ancestral history. These details cause Clare to rethink some things she before found contemptible.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:The Doctor and any other characters deriving from Doctor Who, are not my own, but belong to BBC. The character John is not mine, but belongs to the true history as laid out by those who followed God's direction in the writing of the Bible. So ultimately, John is His character.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Surveying the closet was always a chore. Especially when Clare Kennedy hadn't done any laundry in days. Now she was left with only patterned skirts, which made trying to find a matching blouse all the more difficult. And of course, if Clare did manage to find the right combination, she still had to find shoes, a purse, and other accessories to match. Just when she had decided to give up and wear a pair of blue jeans, something she rarely did, Clare spotted a soft yellow three-quarter length sweater in the back of her closet.

"Bingo!" Clare exclaimed.

Within moments she had pulled together the sweater, a pink and yellow stripe knee-length skirt, a pink ribbon for her hair, pink flip-flops, and the appropriate undergarments. She threw these in a small basket along with a bottle of perfume and the small make-up bag she usually kept in her purse.

After taking a quick shower, Clare towel dried her hair and hurried into the hastily accumulated apparel. She pulled her brunette curls back into the ribbon, allowing only a few small locks to slip out and frame her heart-shaped face. She then used a thin line of eyeliner and a light application of mascara to frame her bright green eyes. She finished by placing a veneer of gloss on her small, full lips before tossing the make-up items back into their small bag. Clare didn't wear cosmetics every day, but today she felt like dressing up.

Clare was almost out the door, when she heard footsteps descending the stairs that led into the front entryway. Recognizing her brother's tread, she breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't sure what she would have done if it had been her mother. As it was, however, she turned with a ready smile.

"Hey Matt, you're up early."

Matt glanced at his watch to see it was only quarter to seven. "Yeah, I guess I am. I just woke up early with extra energy this morning."

By this time Matt had reached the bottom of the steps, and Clare stood staring up into green eyes that seemed always to be dancing.

"What are you up to today?" She asked.

"Oh, you know; school, football practice, work. Just the usual."

Matt, four years Clare's junior, was a junior in High School. His tall, well-built frame, was perfect for his favorite sport, and was also perfect for attracting every girl in school. After school and on Saturdays, Matt worked at a local store that sold musical instruments. The rest of his time was split between hanging with his buddies, teasing his older sisters, and playing with his niece and nephew. Often he managed to do all three at once.

"How about you?" Matt asked.

"Well I work today, then I'm off tomorrow."

Matt nodded absently, and ran his hand through his wavy brown locks. "You've met my boss, right?" He asked.

Clare wasn't sure where the question came from, but she answered anyway. "Yeah. Guy in his mid-twenties, tall, pretty normal looking, Jacob…Jacob something."

"Coyle."

"Yeah, Jacob Coyle. What about him?"

Matt looked uneasy. "Mom met him yesterday. She seems to think him perfect."

Clare was still confused. "So?" Matt just stared at her.

Finally it dawned. "You're worried Mom is going to set me up with Jacob?"

"Yeah."

Clare took a breath, and let it out slowly. "Well, we'll just have to hope you're wrong."

Matt gave her a we-both-know-that-won't-happen-but-I'll-let-you-ke ep-dreaming look. Clare only grinned and gave him a quick hug before going out the door. She walked towards the driveway, and smiled when she spotted her car.

The vehicle was dark blue, and was covered in bumper stickers pertaining to Clare's favorite TV show: Doctor Who. On the side doors she had spray painted the words "Bad Wolf" and "Daleks Beware." Both of which were also puns on the BBC show. Matt had often called her obsessed with Doctor Who, and Clare couldn't really argue with him. She called her car her "Tardis," and enjoyed driving it wherever she went.

Clare hopped in her car, started the ignition, and backed out of the driveway. She rolled down her window a few inches to enjoy the brisk autumn air.

Early October was a beautiful time of year in Sunrise Beach, Missouri. The trees had changed color, and everywhere were shades of yellow, orange, and red that shouted beauty to anyone willing to look. The lake of the Ozarks sparkled in the early morning sunlight, and the bluffs that seemed almost to frame the water were covered in the glorious trees.

Those who owned summer houses on the lake had left shortly after Labor Day, anxious to get back to their cozy little lives in warmer climates down south. But the locals were still around, and these were the people that Clare knew best. The same people she always saw at the grocery store, talked to at her brother's games, ran into at community picnics, joked with at the barbeques, and inwardly rolled her eyes at when hearing the same old local gossip.

She couldn't care less if little Timmy Smooter spent his days climbing trees in order to scare his mama, or if he preferred to terrorize all the stray cats and frighten little girls in the process. She wouldn't choose to hear the sad woes of Miss Priscilla Spinster who "never did find a man, bless her heart." And she certainly didn't care to hear the sighs over "young love."

But when you spent your days living in a small town talking to the same people, and hearing the same gossip, you really couldn't escape the life stories of Timmy, Miss Priscilla, or the "younguns" of the town.

Clare pulled into the parking lot of the Diner where she worked as Head Baker and Assistant chef, and parked next to the only car there. She swung in the doors at half past seven and headed for the bakery in the back. When she saw that the bakery was empty of human life, she pushed through the swinging door that joined the bakery to the main kitchen. Inside she found her brother-in-law putting peaches into a large food processor. Already on the counter were trays filled with thick chunks of Clare's homemade French bread and Clare could smell the coffee already brewing.

"What's the special this morning?" Clare asked.

Dustin Richardson turned with a ready smile. "Hey Clare. The special is French toast with a peach mamba sauce and bacon on the side.

Eva's Diner was a relatively small place loved by the people of Sunrise Beach, Dustin had opened the Diner almost 6 years ago and had named it after his mother. Evalynn Richardson had given birth to seven children, of which Dustin was the third, and had endowed them all with a love for cooking. When Dustin's wife and Clare's sister, Kim, had given birth to a beautiful little girl only weeks after opening, it had seemed only natural to name her Evalynn Rose after her grandmother. Now Clare's niece loved to claim the Diner was named after her.

Eva's Diner served a special for every meal. Pancakes, hash browns, and eggs were always available for those who didn't wish for the morning special. Larry Bishop, an old friend of the Richardson family, ran a Deli sandwich bar for the customers that preferred Deli to the afternoon and evening special. Other than Larry's daughter, Emily, the rest of the Diner staff was related to Dustin, and altogether they were a tight knit group.

Clare took another quick whiff of the room before heading back to the bakery. She hummed as she pulled on an apron, and got to work. First she mixed a large batch of her chocolate chip cookies, followed by oatmeal raisin, macaroon, and finally lemon delight.

When she finished, she put the multiple bowls of cookie dough in the walk-in fridge and glanced at the clock. It was still quarter of an hour till eight o'clock opening. She went to the kitchen asked Dustin how she could help. He pointed her to the bowl of pancake batter on the counter. Clare nodded and began to pour the batter onto the already hot griddle. She used the other half of her griddle to start cooking bacon. She had barely started when Dustin's siblings, Jack and Kelly breezed into the room.

Kelly was Dustin's younger sister, and also an identical twin. She was married to Mark Bloom, who worked for the Sunrise Beach fireman. She was usually a quiet character, except when the Kansas City Chiefs were on television. Clare had long ago learned that you didn't want to be at Kelly's house when the chiefs were on unless you wanted a lecture afterwards about the many malfunctions of Matt Cassel, the dropped throws of the wide receiver, or the utter failure of the defense.

Jack was Dustin's younger brother, and was known as a prankster. At the age of 21, he was highly sought after by the young women of his church. His jet-black hair and bright blue eyes were an intriguing combination with a tan face and sturdy build. Clare loved to joke with him, because Jack always gave as good as he got. If he wasn't joking with the Diner staff, he was trying to put salt in their coffee or pepper in their dessert.

Dustin put Jack to work on the hash browns and eggs, and Kelly was sent back out to open up and tend the front. Things got crazy at this point, and Clare didn't have time to get back to the bakery until almost two hours later.

Once there she found her assistant, Ellie, dropping balls of dough onto cookie sheets. Clare could smell the chocolate chip already in the oven, and oatmeal raisin cookies sat cooling on the counter.

Ellie was another of Dustin's sisters, and Kelly's twin. Ellie was married to Evan Goodwin, and they had a daughter, Lily, who was 18 months. Evan watched her during the day, because he worked a night job. Clare was very glad to have Ellie on her team, for she was a very efficient worker.

"How's Lily this morning?" Clare asked as she pulled the chocolate chip from the oven and replaced them with macaroon.

"Oh, she was up early. But I managed to keep her quiet until I had to leave. I left her sleeping in our bed with Evan."

"Aww…."

Yeah, I know. I kind of just wanted to stay and cuddle with them."

Clare smiled before turning for the refrigerator in order to pull out ingredients for the dessert for dinner.

"What are you making?" Ellie asked.

"Well, the special is lemon potatoes, chicken, and green beans with almonds, so I thought I'd make an apple spice cake."

"Yum. With the cream cheese frosting?"

"Of course!"

"That's one of my favorites."

Clare didn't comment as she began to measure and mix ingredients. Her mind floated back to the Doctor Who episode she had watched the night before. Clare was always caught up with the latest season, but she still loved to go back and watch certain episodes over again.

The one she had watched last night had an interesting little girl character that could draw things into being. Or rather, out of being. Like once in the episode the little girl had drawn a boy that she saw playing in the adjacent yard, and the boy had literally disappeared from the yard, and was trapped inside the picture the little girl had drawn.

That was one of Clare's favorite episodes. The best part was when the hero, the Doctor, had become trapped inside a picture, and his ditz of a female companion, Rose, had to figure out how to save him and everyone else.

Clare was startled from her musing when Ellie dropped a spoon on the floor, and it clattered. By this time, Clare had finished with the cake mixture, and was already working on the frosting. She paused from this task long enough to take the lemon delights out of the oven, and place her cake inside.

As Ellie waited the prescribed two minutes to cool before taking the finished cookies off the tray and placing them on a wire rack, Clare added applesauce, cinnamon, and brown sugar to her frosting. After mixing the whole thing in the large kitchen aid for two minutes, she had a fluffy, soft-looking mixture that tasted delightful when she put it on her tongue. She sighed gently in pleasure and wondered, not for the first time, what kind of dessert the Doctor liked.

Another day on the planet of Gallifrey was coming to an end. David Disciple, or "The Counselor," as his time-lord friends called him, sighed in contentment as he watched the sun go down. In David's estimation, though he had seen many planets and worlds, Gallifrey was by far the most beautiful.

"David!" His peaceful moment was interrupted by the sound of his mother's voice.

"In here, Mother."

Violet disciple, or "The Healer," entered the room. She had newly regenerated a week ago, and at the moment was a beautiful slender time lord with auburn hair, and eyes that matched her name.

"What does the Doctor like for dessert?" She asked him.

David turned in pleasure at the name of his best friend. The Doctor and he had been best friends since they were little boys. They had looked into the time vortex together, and both run away. They had traveled the universe in the Doctor's Tardis. And though the Doctor had regenerated into many different manly forms, his appetite had never changed. He had always loved the same dessert, and it had been his downfall many times.

"Strawberry Shortcake, Mother. The Doctor loves Strawberry Shortcake."

Violet smiled. "Great. That's what we'll make for his visit day after tomorrow."

"Thank you, Mother."

They barely had time to share a private smile before David's sisters rushed into the room. They too had names given to them by their parents and the names they had chose after looking into the time vortex. Only David's youngest sister, Rose, was still known by her given name and not her chosen.

Amy was the oldest Disciple sister, and she had chosen the name of "Protector." From a very young age Amy had been protective of her younger sisters, of her family's feelings, and of the small Gallifrean creatures. At the moment she had two small pets. One was a fertle: a type of turtle that was covered in yellow and red shades, and was a rare form of furry water life. A Gallifrean shark had injured the fertle, and Amy had rescued the poor creature, and named it Tribble.

The other creature, if viewed by a human, would be called a mini cow. In Gallifrey, they were called Mu. It's mother had neglected Amy's mu, and when found the creature had only come up to her ankle. Now fully grown, the mu was almost to her knee. Little Tennant was now a very loved pet in the Disciple household, and she gladly supplied them with milk.

The next Disciple sister was Martha. Martha was called the "Composer." She loved music, and had quite a gift at creating it. Especially when playing her favorite instrument; an apparatus that was a combination of an acoustic guitar and a harp. Many evenings were spent around the fire, listening to Martha's newest song, as it seemed to fall gracefully off her slender fingers and through the instrument into their very souls.

Rose, the youngest of the Disciple children, was not yet old enough for the time when she would look into the time vortex, and give herself a new name. For now, she was simply the delight of the family. Like her older siblings, rose was half time lord. So when injured or close to death, her body could regenerate. But because of her human genetics, she always regenerated back into the same form. Just younger. Because of this, she was always to have the same brown eyes she had inherited from her father, and the fine blond hair that her mother had when she was born.

Violet Disciple had continued to wear that blond hair till last week when she had been mortally injured in a vehicle accident, and had needed to regenerate into the auburn haired beauty she was now.

"How was school today?" Violet asked the girls.

Amy rolled her eyes, but Rose seemed rather excited. "We learned about Earth today!" The little girl exclaimed.

"We've been learning about Earth for the past month." Amy sighed.

David laughed as he looped an arm around Amy's shoulders. "Terrible place, that Earth is." He said sarcastically.

"Well, it's different when you've seen it. It's not fair, Mother! David gets to go to Earth all the time with the Doctor, and Dad lived there, but all we get to do is hear about it in school. I want to actually go see London."

"Well…London isn't that great actually." David said.

"But the Doctor loves London!" Rose cried.

She absolutely adores the Doctor, and anything he said was written in stone as far as Rose was concerned. David merely smiled at her and made a circular motion next to his ear. Rose giggled.

"Crazy that one," David went on. "Their accents make your head spin. All that "bloody" and "blimey" and "Mum." Not to mention their confusing currency. No I'd prefer New York City any day."

"So they have musical instruments on Earth?" Martha asked.

"Oh yeah, they have lots of them. But my favorite is the piano. It's covered with black and white things they call keys, and each one plays a different note."

"You see what I mean, Mom?" Amy groused. "David gets to go and see all these cool things, just because his best friend has a Tardis. Why can't we ever go along?"

David turned Amy so she was facing him, and took her face gently in his hands. He stared into her green eyes for multiple seconds before speaking. "Amy, the universe out there isn't all fine and dandy. You've looked into the time vortex, you know. There is pain, loss, heartache, and death out there. Other species can't preserve themselves like we can. Mom and Dad keep you here because they know this, and they are trying to protect you." He placed special emphasis on the word protect, as that was a concept that Amy understood. "Please Amy, trust me, trust our parents. Let us take care of you. We love you." His voice had grown steadily quieter until the last statement was a whisper.

David wanted desperately for Amy to understand. He couldn't imagine sending Amy out into the universe. She would come back wounded and scarred, and David loved her too much to watch it happen.

Amy's eyes shone with tears, and she wrapped her arms around David. David hugged her

* * *

back, lovingly returning the embrace.

"I love you too, David." Amy whispered.

David sighed inwardly in relief. He looked at his mother over the top of Amy's head. She smiled her thanks, and he nodded slightly. After a few moments Amy stepped back, and David released her.

"I do have a surprise for you girls, though." He said.

"What is it? What is it?" Rose jumped up and down in anticipation.

"I'm not going to tell you yet."

Rose grabbed his hand, and looked up at him imploringly. "Please David. Can't you at least give us a hint?"

"Nope." David grinned as Martha looped her arm through his free one.

"Come on David, you know how impatient Rose can get." She gave him her most winning smile.

"Not going to happen. You are just going to have to wait."

David smiled to himself as he excitedly relished the thought of introducing the idea of a television to his sisters.


	2. Chapter 2

Clare turned the sign on the front door of the Diner to Closed. She then moved amongst the tables and cleared them of the remaining glasses and mugs from the supper crowd. She deposited them in the kitchen sink and grabbed a spray bottle and cloth in order to wipe down the tables. After the tables and chairs were wiped down, the counter was in order, and Clare had swept the dining room, she returned to the bakery.

Tomorrow was Clare's day off, and whenever that happened, she was left in charge of leaning up after the workday was done. She threw on her apron, and went to was the dishes in the kitchen. When she had placed the last load in the dishwasher, and left the large silverware rack out to air-dry under the large ceiling fans, she returned to the bakery.

She washed her hands and went to work on preparing the batters for the next day. Ellie would be able to do the cookies in the morning; she had Clare's recipes in a laminated cookbook. Clare mixed up three different kinds of muffins, made many batches of pie crust, and mixed together the fillings for both apple and peach pie. She would leave all these in the fridge, and Ellie would finish the process of making the muffins and pies the next day.

After washing the dishes she had used, and putting all the utensils and silverware away, Clare got out the mop and bucket and went to work mopping the entire dinner. By the time she was finished, it was past 11:00, and Clare was beyond ready to head home. She left a detailed note on the fridge in the bakery for Ellie, grabbed her purse, locked up, and headed for her car.

By the time she got home, she was so tired that she simply pulled on a pair of flannel pajama pants, half-heartedly brushed her teeth, and crawled into bed. She fell asleep quickly, and didn't wake until past 9:00 in the morning.

"Good-morning, sleepyhead." Her mother said when Clare finally made it to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Morning." Clare mumbled.

Clare grabbed a yogurt from the fridge and plopped down at the kitchen table to eat it. Her mother turned from the sink, where she had been washing dishes.

"You really should eat more in the morning. I don't know how many times I've told you that breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

Clare merely grunted. Her Mother wasn't finished. "I think maybe if you are more, you wouldn't be so grumpy all the time."

"Trust me, Mother; if I seem depressed, it isn't because of my lack of appetite." Clare wanted to add that her Mother's nagging was the problem, but she bit the inside of her cheek instead.

"Well, if you're depressed, you could always go see the priest. Confession always puts me in a better mood."

"Mom, I don't need any stupid religion to make me feel better. Maybe if you just left me alone on my only day off, I would be in a better mood."

Lois Kennedy looked shocked and slightly hurt at her daughter's outburst. Clare felt bad, but she didn't really feel like apologizing. "I just think a priest would help, that's all." Lois said almost on a whisper.

"Mom, I have tried to tell you before." Clare's voice was calm now. "If religion helps you, that's great. But it's just not for me."

Lois Kennedy had started going to a Catholic church when Matt was just a baby, and was now very punctual in her church attendance, confession, and prayer with a rosary. Clare had attended the same church until she was old enough to refuse. The people she saw there every week were the same people she heard cussing over a football game, or gossiping about people behind their back. She had no need for a God who made no difference, and only insisted people attend his services and pay their dues every Saturday mass.

"Whatever you say, dear." Lois conceded.

Clare hoped that meant the discussion was over. What she didn't know was that her Mother was about to pop an equally distasteful subject on her.

"Matt seems to be enjoying his job." Lois commented.

"Yep."

"He has a great boss."

Warning flags began to flash in Clare's mind. "Yeah, I suppose he does."

"Jacob is a really nice man. Did you know that he has a niece?"

"No, I did not."

"His sister had a baby out of wedlock, and decided to keep it. Silly girl. But Jacob is very kind to her, and pays for many of the child's expenses."

"That's nice." Clare said, looking for a way to escape.

"He told me he is trying to gain custody of the little girl. Wouldn't it be nice to meet a responsible man with a daughter?"

"I've already met him, Mother."

"Well, yes. But you haven't really gotten to know Jacob yet. I thought it might be nice of you went on a date with him, I'm sure you would like him a lot when you got to know him."

"I'm not interested right now."

"But Clare, your sister was already in law school at your age, and she and Dustin were engaged."

Clare finally let her frustration show. "I'm not Kim, Mother. I'm Clare. I'm not going into law school, I am content in my current job, I don't need religion, and no one is going to force me into a relationship when I'm not interested."

"Fine!" Lois snapped. "Have it your way. But when you're an old spinster, who can't do anything but cook, don't blame me!" She threw down her towel, and left the room in a huff.

Clare sighed heavily and rubber her temples. Moments later, she was on her feet. She grabbed a cutting board, and slammed it on the counter. Next came a knife, multiple bowls, and a large stack of peppers and onions. Clare attacked the vegetables with a vengeance. A long time ago she had realized the best way to take out her anger was in the kitchen; especially when the anger was towards her mother. Lois didn't enjoy being in the kitchen much, and all her food was low-carb and low-fat boxed and frozen meals. This gave Clare free reign for her frustration.

Clare had finished with the onions, and was working on a red pepper when she heard a loud crash in the backyard. She looked up in surprise before wiping her hands on a towel, and heading for the back door. She opened it and looked around. The first thing she saw was a young man, not much older than she, walking towards her, mumbling.

The man was average height, and was wearing a wrinkled button-up pin stripe shirt tucked into waist high jeans and a brown belt. His sandy blond hair was disheveled, and he rubbed the back of his neck in what seemed to be confusion. As he came closer, Clare overheard his mumblings.

"Never could learn to land that Tardis thing."

Clare blinked. "What did you say?" She asked incredulously.

The man looked up. "Oh hello, sorry about the crash."

Clare ignored the comment and again asked. "What did you just say?"

"Just now?"

"Yeah."

"I said, I never could learn to land that Tardis thing."

"Are you joking with me?"

The man stared at her expression, and seemed to be studying her. After a moment, he began to smile slowly. "Let me guess, you watch Doctor Who." Clare could only nod.

"Well, let me tell you this, that show is far from accurate. I'm not sure what the producers were thinking. The Doctor wouldn't be caught dead in those red Converse."

Clare continued to stare at him. "Wait, just a moment. Who are you?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm the Counselor. A time lord, in case you hadn't already figured that out."

Clare sank onto the bottom steps. "I can't believe this is really happening." Her voice was incredulous. She glanced back at the Counselor, looking him over for many moments, as if trying to convince herself she wasn't dreaming.

"You're a time lord?"

"Yes."

"From the planet Gallifrey?"

"Yes."

"Does that mean the time war hasn't happened yet."

"I suppose that is what it means, yes." The Counselor said, sitting down next to her. He noticed that she was pale, and her features were strained.

"Are you all right?"

"Just shocked, is all." She seemed to be thinking hard before she grabbed his arm with such strength, he wondered if he'd get a bruise. "Tell me, I'm not dreaming, please, tell me." Her voice was almost pleading.

"You're not dreaming."

Clare began to grin. She stood up and paced back and forth in front of him, her step quick and urgent. She began to mumble to herself. "Of course, I'd always imagined meeting the Doctor, or at the very least, David Tennant. But I never thought I'd meet another one." The Counselor smiled to himself at her reference to him as "another one."

"What do I tell mother? Oh, she won't believe me. I'll just tell her he's a friend. But what about Matt? He'll think I'm crazy!"

The Counselor stood up and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I need some help." Clare turned to him. "I landed here because I was hungry; I haven't eaten in a while. I figured someone in the neighborhood might be willing to feed me. The problem is, I'm not very good at landing the Tardis, and I kind of crashed inn your backyard." He smiled sheepishly. "I can help repair the fence, if you want." He was quick to add.

"Do you all have a Tardis?" Clare completely missed almost everything he said as she was still lost in her own little vein of interest.

He laughed. "No, but I borrowed the Doctor's."

"So, you know the Doctor?" Clare's eyes grew large as she looked up at him expectantly.

"Yes, we have been best friends since we were very young. Along with the Master, although he's never been the same since he looked into the time vortex."

Clare stared at him before pacing again. "I can't believe this! Not only did I meet a time lord, but he knows the Master and the Doctor." She turned to him suddenly. "Can I see it?"

"See what?" He asked.

"The Tardis."

"Of course. I thought you might like to, but I had hoped to cover those other issues first…." His voice trailed at the look on Clare's face. "But those things can wait. Come with me."

Clare followed him, and gasped in delight when she caught sight of the phone box that she had seen on television so many times before. The dark blue phone booth had large doors, and the word "police box," scrolled in white writing along the top. Clare walked slowly towards it, her face a study in wonder. When she got close enough to touch it, she slowly put her hand out as if it would disappear if she moved too quickly. When she touched it, and nothing happened, her hand began to stroke the wood in reverence.

"It's amazing." She breathed.

"Would you like to see inside?"

Her eyes lit up in wonder, and if her face had been pale earlier, it was now contrasted in bright pink cheeks and shining eyes. "Can I?"

"Of course."

The Counselor opened the door, and motioned for her to precede him. Clare did so and inhaled sharply. It looked exactly as it was supposed to. The box was bigger on the inside, and the tall pillars seemed to hold the ceiling up. In the middle was a tall clear pillar surrounded by a sort of circular panel covered in buttons and dials. Clare walked slowly up the ramp till she reached the panel. Her hand ran gingerly over the multiple dials, buttons, and gadgets displayed there.

"And you can fly this thing?"

"Well, all except for the landing bit. The Doctor kind of gave up on teaching me that. But I still hold hopes that someday I will conquer it."

Clare continued to study the inside of the Tardis when the Counselor's stomach growled. Clare spun in surprise. "I'm sorry. You said you were hungry, and I insisted on seeing the Tardis first."

"That's ok. Your excitement is understandable." He said dryly.

"Well, I'll just feed you right away." Clare turned to leave, when the Counselor stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"You don't have to on my account. I know how much you want to stay and explore."

Clare stared up at him, her green eyes locked with his brown ones. He wasn't that tall, probably only 5'11'', but Clare was barely five feet, and thus she had to look up quite a ways.

"But you're hungry." She said incredulously.

The Counselor shrugged. "It can wait. You've been dreaming of this moment for a long time. I've only been hungry for a few hours."

Clare was taken aback by his kindness, but she quickly made her decision. "I'll feed you." The Counselor heard the finality in her voice, and didn't argue.

Moments later he was sitting in a chair at the kitchen table, and Clare was placing a glass of milk in front of him. "I'll get you some cookies to eat while I finish the fajitas I was making." She said.

The Counselor glanced at the kitchen clock that had 12 different pictures of the Virgin Mary, instead of numbers. It was not even 10:30 a.m. yet. He wondered why Clare had been making fajitas this early, but restrained himself from asking. A moment later Clare placed a plate of pecan chews in front of him.

"Do you prefer beef or chicken with your fajitas?"

"Beef." He took a bite of the cookie, and his eyes widened. "These are delicious."

"Thanks." Clare smiled. "But I can't take credit for them. I got the recipe from a set of cozies that I read."

"Cozies?"

"They're murder mysteries that are clean. Like they aren't gruesome and there are rarely foul words, and any relations don't go into detail."

As Clare talked she finished chopping the vegetables and tossed them into a large glass bowl. Then she wiped down the cutting board, before pulling a slab of meet from the fridge. She then grabbed a large knife and went to work on the meat. It was obvious that she knew what she was doing, and the Counselor enjoyed watching her as he nibbled on his third cookie.

Clare was almost finished when Matt walked into the room. He started to sneak up on Clare, but stopped abruptly when he saw the Counselor sitting at the table.

"Hey Clare, who's you're friend?"

Clare turned swiftly. "Matt, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?"

"No I finished the literature class a long time ago, and so I get the class off. I just came back to grab something to eat, so I don't have to eat tuna casserole for lunch. But like I asked before, who's your friend?"

Clare turned to the Counselor, but he merely looked back at her. "This is Chris…Piper." Clare completed. She knew Matt wouldn't believe her if she told him who the man really was. Matt stuck out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Chris."

"You too. Matt wasn't it?"

"Yep."

"Chris is hungry, so I'm making beef fajitas." Clare said.

"You're making fajitas this early? Couldn't you just have tided him over until lunch?" Matt stared at his sister. Her actions were not normal; Clare didn't just make food for men on a whim, unless the man was related, or he asked her to.

"I was already making fajitas." Clare said.

"Ahh." The light dawned. "Mom?"

"Yeah."

Matt walked over to the table, and sat in the chair next to the Counselor. "She cooks when she's upset." He said in a voice too low for Clare to overhear.

The Counselor nodded. "I wondered why she would be cooking this early. You mentioned your mother. I take it the two of them don't get along?

"You could put it that way." Matt grinned.

Clare tried to ignore the two guys, but she was pretty sure they were talking about her, and she didn't like it. She put the beef, peppers, and onions on the stove in some olive oil, and turned the heat on. She was almost finished when the clock over the sink chimed. Eleven crisp notes of the old "Kyrie Eleison" rang out as the small hand came to rest on a picture of the Virgin Mary praying.

"I should go." Matt said. "My next class is in less than 15 minutes." He grabbed a couple of flour tortillas from the fridge, then leaned in front of Clare and scooped a portion of the fajita mixture out of the pan, dumping it in a Tupperware container. He then pecked Clare on the cheek.

"Thanks sis!" He called as he left the kitchen and exited the house.

As soon as the Counselor heard the front door slam, her turned to Clare. "Chris Piper? How did you come up with that?"

"Chris for Christopher Eccleston, and Piper for Billie Piper. It made sense to me. The first doctor seen by modern audiences, and his first TV companion. Now do you want your meat on a salad or in flour tortillas?"

"In tortillas. By the way, what kind of milk is this?" He held up his empty glass and tilted his head to peer at the couple of drops still in the bottom. As he did, Clare noticed a lock of his hair fall into his deep brown eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Clare said, drawing her attention back to the stove. "That was almond milk, but I didn't even ask you if you liked it."

"Well, that was the first time I've had it. But it was great. It was sweet, creamy, and went down smooth."

"Exactly!" Clare turned back to face him, her hands resting behind her on the counter. "So many people refuse to try it because it's weird, but it's amazing. If only people weren't so stuck in their ways."

"If only." He mumbled as he stared at the stared at the clock and it's interesting pictures. "Is that yours?"

"What, the clock? Definitely not! If it were my choice, that thing would have been in the trash ages ago. But mother insists on having reminders of her religion all over the house." The way she said the word 'religion' with such disgust made the Counselor regard her more carefully.

At first glance, in her light green sweater and checkered green skirt to match a ribbon in her hair, Clare seemed only to be an adorable woman who had been blessed with beauty in the form of brunette curls and an almost perfect face. But there was more hidden underneath.

Her need to cook, hatred of the catholic clock, and obsession over a British television show hinted at a more complex story. It was obvious now that she had been wounded by both her mother and by the church, and that she used cooking and a beloved TV show to hide behind. He wondered if Clare would ever learn to stop running from the pain, and instead seek reconciliation.

His thoughts were interrupted when Clare placed a plate of food in front of him. The food looked delicious, and he couldn't wait to dig in. He waited until Clare had turned her back to him before swiftly bowing his head and sending a quick prayer up God's way. It wasn't that he was ashamed or embarrassed, he just wanted to get to know Clare better, and he was afraid that his 'religion' would offend her. He hoped to soon be able to show her who God really was, but for now he would keep his conversations with God private.

Clare refilled the Counselor's glass, placed more cookies on a plate, and sat down at the table with her own glass of almond milk. "So you said something earlier about the Doctor, and I wasn't sure I heard you right."

"What did I say?" He asked.

"About his shoes."

"Oh that. I was telling the truth, the Doctor would never wear converse."

"What? But he has to! That's who the Doctor is! The shoes define him." Clare's passion was amusing, and the Counselor merely smiled at her in a way that said I'm-sorry-that-you-are-so-clueless.

"But come one," Clare continued. "The shoes are awesome. I suppose next you are going to tell me that he looks like Adolph Hitler and ruin everything."

At this, the Counselor threw his head back in laughter. He found this conversation hilarious, but Clare merely glared at him. After a moment, his laughter calmed, and he realized he had just ruined Clare's idol. He was going to need to backtrack a little.

"No, he wouldn't be caught dead in a mustache either. And I assure you, he doesn't sound the least German. He prefers Great Britain, and has his accent down pat."

"Well at least you've got that right." Clare mumbled.

The Counselor had the urge to laugh again, but he restrained himself. "Tell me what else the Doctor 'should be like.'" His voice held sarcasm, but Clare missed it.

"Well, the Doctor should be skinny."

"Check."

"He is always wearing a suit."

"Though never that ugly blue thing."

"He's got a sonic screwdriver."

"Check."

"Has a female companion."

"Whoa, hold your horses!" Clare looked at him. "This is before the time war, remember? He doesn't need a female companion. The only one he's got is an older sister."

"Who's she?"

"The Lawyer."

"Oh, I bet she's perfect." Mockery dripped from her tone as she thought of her own older sister.

"A perfect nag."

Clare laughed. She was actually enjoying this. For the first time in her life she was talking to a man her age that wasn't related, and hadn't been shoved on her by her mother, and was actually having fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Clare wanted to ask the Counselor what he was up to next, but was worried that his answer would tell of his leaving, and wasn't too keen on that idea. She was trying to figure out how to offhandedly get him to stay longer when he solved the dilemma for her.

"Thanks for the food, it was great. What are you up to now?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. I didn't have much planned, since it's my day off. I do have a party to cook for, though, as my nephew is turning three."

"That sounds like fun. How can I help?"

Clare turned to him in surprise. "You cook?"

"Sure. I always used to help my mom, though I don't get the chance very often any more, what with my travels. She tried to teach my sister, Amy, how to cook. But when that didn't work, she just continued to teach me. No my sister, Martha, helps her."

Clare looked at him weird. "Your sister's names are Amy and Martha?"

"Yep."

"Are those your only siblings?"

"No, my youngest sister is Rose."

"Amy, Martha, and Rose. Just like in the BBC series?"

"Yeah, where do you think the producer got the names from?"

Her mouth dropped open. "The producer knows your sisters?"

"The producer is a time lord, but he had to use a fob watch, and so he doesn't remember who he is."

"You mean like the fob watch that the Master used in the show?"

The intriguing idea was proposed in the TV series, that the time lords carried these fob watches that carried a special power. If a time lord was in dire danger, they could use the watch to change their biology, and they became human. They then forgot who they were, and could only turn back if they opened the watch.

"Yeah, the same kind of thing. The only problem is that the producer has to fill in the blanks about the actual time lords, and he often screws up, like with the converse shoes.

Clare glared at him. "That is so screwed up, the Doctor has to have converse!"

"Look, you're really killing me. I have known the Doctor for over 200 years, and you've never met him. I have scrapped my knees running away from the time vortex with him, annoyed little girls with him, and even watched him regenerate and gain a whole new body. But somehow _I'm_ the one who's clueless on his apparel?"

"Exactly!" Clare smirked.

The Counselor threw his hands up in frustration. He stood quickly and looked around. "Give me something to do before you drive me insane."

"Well, you could wash the dishes." She said with a cheeky grin.

"Fine. Anything but continuing this conversation."

They were silent for a few moments as they went about their separate tasks. Clare put away the rest of the fajitas, and figured she would offer them as a piece offering to her mother when she returned from the local gym. Lois Kennedy could hold a grudge for a really long time, and Clare just wasn't up to the strain during a family get together.

"So how many people are going to be at this party?" The Counselor asked.

"Around 25. I'll practically be catering."

The Counselor didn't miss the slight tone of fatigue in her voice, and made a quick decision.

"Would you like a fellow caterer?"

Clare grinned. "I would love one. Thanks!"

"No problem." He paused. "But who are all these people?"

"Well my brother-in-law has a large family, and young Deakon has some other friends besides."

"Tell me about them."

Clare pulled ingredients out of the cupboards in order to make the cookies she needed for that evening. "Well my sister married Dustin, and they had Evalynn and Deakon. Dustin's parents are still living, and they'll be there. Then there's Dustin's sister, Celia, and her husband and three kids. Dustin's brother, Tanner, and his new wife. Dustin's twin sisters, Kelly and Ellie. The former is married to Mark, and the latter is married to Evan and has a little girl. Then there's Dustin's brother, Jack, and my brother, Matt, whom you've met. Larry Bishop and his daughter, Emily, are family friends, and Deakon invited a few of Matt's friends as well, who he has a lot of fun with.

By this time the Counselor had finished the dishes, and turned to watch Clare.

"Whew. That's a lot of people. What I find interesting is that Deakon didn't just want younger friends closer to his age. By the way, how can I help?"

Clare pointed to the fridge. "Grab the ham from in there, along with the thing of cherries on the bottom shelf. And as for Deakon, he loves adults. He really gets along well with everybody. Plus Celia has three boys, so he does have a few younger boys to play with." Clare's eyes softened.

"He's such a sweetheart. He got that from his dad."

"You said he's like his dad. He didn't get that from his mom?"

"Hardly."

Clare's tone hinted at something more, but he decided not to push her. "What's for supper, then?"

"Deakon wanted a cherry glazed ham and cheesy potatoes, along with chocolate chip cookies. Of course my sister also insisted I serve something 'healthy,' so I'm also making a Caesar salad. That's all of our favorites."

Clare's reaction to the Counselor's mention of the Doctor's older sister came back to mind, and combined with her harsh tone when speaking of her own sister, the Counselor though he was seeing another piece of the puzzle come into focus. He tucked that thought away for later, hoping for the right time to bring it up.

Clare finished with the cookie dough, and went to work on the cherry glaze for the ham.

"Could you peel the potatoes for me? The potatoes are on the floor in the pantry, and the peeler is in the second drawer to the right of the oven."

"Sure. Should I wash them first?"

"That would be great."

It was quiet for many moments, and the Counselor decided to make simple conversation. "So my Mom taught me the simple tasks of cooking, but I'm not so great at the actual work of combining flavors and tweaking recipes to perfection. Do you think that is something you could show me?"

Clare turned to look at him. "How would I do that unless you stuck around for a while?"

The Counselor merely looked at her, studying her, as if discerning her ability to do something. Although what that thing was, Clare wasn't sure. He opened his mouth to speak, when the front door opened and laughter interrupted him.

Clare signed, sorry that they had been interrupted, but resigning herself to preheating the oven and plastering a smile on her face right before Matt and his buddies came into the room. Jeff, Brogan, Jason, and Toby were four very different young men, but along with Matt, they made up an intriguing group of friends.

Jason walked straight to Clare and threw an arm around her shoulders. "Hey squirt. What are you making us today?" He used his other hand to reach for the bowl if cookie dough, but Clare slapped his hand before it reached its desired location.

"Don't even think about it, Jason. And since you resorted to once again calling me by such and undesired nickname, I am forced to stay silent on the subject of food."

Matt, Brogan, and Jeff glared at Jason, for he had once again allowed his tongue to get them on Clare's bad side. Toby, however, looked unfazed.

"We live in an age where silence is not only criminal but suicidal." He said. "James Baldwin."

"Yeah, what he said." Brogan cried out, certain they had won.

"Silence is the perfectest herald of joy." The Counselor quipped. "Shakespeare."

The boys stared at him, but once again Toby had come prepared. "Silence becomes cowardice when occasion demands speaking out the whole truth and acting accordingly. Gandhi."

"Yeah, so act accordingly, Clare." Jeff said.

"Thoughts works in silence, so does virtue. One might erect statues to silence. Thomas Carlyle." The Counselor said, once again earning the boy's stares. But Toby fought back.

"He who does not bellow the truth when he knows the truth makes himself the accomplice of liars and forgers. Charles Peguy."

By this time, Clare had put a tray of cookies in the oven, and all eyes in the room where glued to the match of verbal wit.

"Silence is the language of God. Swami Sivinanda."

"The day we see the truth and cease to speak is the day we begin to die. Martin Luther King Jr."

The two glared each other down for many moments before Clare burst out laughing. All occupants of the room turned to her in surprise. "All right, all right, already." She said through her chuckles. "You both win. I am making chocolate chip cookies, and there will be plenty for both a snack now and for supper later. And Chris," she turned to the Counselor. "Thanks for defending my honor."

He nodded, and tried not to smile at her continuation of calling him Chris. He had no doubt that he would be introduced to the whole family as "Chris Piper." That was fine by him, as he was sure that no one would believe Clare if she tried to tell him the truth.

Minutes later, after introductions, the boys were seated at the table munching on cookies, and drinking milk as they talked. Brogan and Jeff sat in one corner discussing the throwing tactics of Matt Cassel, and disagreeing on his potential to improve. Matt sat with the other two guys discussing the latest Usher album, and the deficiencies of the lead drummer.

Clare worked steadily at the Caesar salad, and the Counselor chopped the potatoes and threw them in a pan coated with melted butter. Clare had just begun to make the cheesy mixture to pour over the potatoes, when she heard a car pull into the garage. She visibly tensed and took a deep breath. The Counselor noticed, and he turned to glance at Matt.

"Your Mother?" He mouthed, and Matt nodded.

The others were oblivious to this small exchange, and the Counselor sent up a quick prayer that Lois Kennedy would be in a good mood when she came in. Moments later, he was given the chance to find out.

"Clare, did you leave any lunch for me?" Lois asked as she entered the room.

Clare didn't like the accusatory tone her mother was using, but she turned with a smile nonetheless. "Hi, Mother. Yes, there is fajita meat in the fridge, as well as tortillas and lettuce. Or I could dish you up some of the Caesar salad I just finished, there is plenty. There are also warm cookies."

"I don't want cookies, I just got back from the gym." Her harsh tone made the boys stare at her, but if Lois noticed, she didn't let on.

"Of course, Mother. I'm sorry."

"I'll take Caesar salad." It was a command.

Clare turned back around, and the Counselor noticed tears in her eyes as she grabbed a plate from the cupboard. He took it gently from her and started to dish up the salad himself. Clare took the reprieve to blink back tears, and compose herself.

"Thank you." She whispered, taking the plate from him.

The Counselor watched as she brought the plate, a fork, and a glass of water to her mother at the table. She returned a moment later with Caesar dressing. Lois seemed to have softened a little, and after a few bites she turned to the Counselor.

"So are you a friend of Matt's?"

"No Mother." Clare said. "The is Chris Piper. He has volunteered to help me cater the food tonight."

"And what are your intentions towards my daughter?" Lois directed the question to the Counselor. Matt and Clare's jaws dropped at the audacious question, but the Counselor took it in a stride.

"That is uncertain at the moment."

Lois didn't look happy with this answer, but she didn't have the time to comment on it, because the Counselor grabbed Clare's arm, and guided her out of the room. He took her onto the front porch before stopping and turning to face her.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm just shocked that she would ask you that. I mean, she has a habit of being a matchmaker, but she's not usually _that_ forward."

The Counselor chuckled, and Clare looked up at him. This once again reminded her of their height difference. She had to look up quite a ways to see the twinkle in his brown eyes.

"What's so funny?"

"Your Mother. She certainly is forward, but I had guessed that about her."

Clare wasn't sure what that meant, but rather than ask him she turned and sank into a wicker outdoors chair. The Counselor dropped into one facing her, and quietly waited for her to speak.

"What did you mean by your answer?" She finally asked.

"The one I gave your mother?"

"Yes."

The Counselor leaned back and looked up at the roof of the porch for many moments before speaking. Finally he turned his gaze to Clare and folded his hands in-between separated knees. He leaned forward before beginning.

"I'm not sure what it means, Clare. All I can tell you is that you intrigued me from the first moment. You are an attractive young woman with spunk, intelligence, and an incredible knowledge of culinary skills. You have what sounds like a fun family, a great job, and enjoyable friends. But even though you have everything going for you, there is still something missing. There is a pain that you keep inside, and I don't think it stems only from your mother's treatment of you. It isn't out there for the world to see, but when you have eyes like mine, your pain is hard to miss.

"I want to help you, Clare. Maybe it's just a rescue the maiden in distress instinct, but I think there's more than that. I think I know what you are missing, what could fill the hole you so desperately try to hide, but I want you to discover it for yourself. And I would love to help you. That's why I told your mother I was uncertain at the moment, because that is my intention, but only if you are willing to accept my offer."

Clare stared at him, and realized that she was desperately trying to hold back tears. He had pinned who she was so perfectly, she hadn't even been aware of everything he said until just now. How could this man she just met understand her better than she understood herself?

"So I guess that is why they call you the Counselor, huh?": She tried to make her voice sound light, but the Counselor noticed her attempts to keep from crying and the wobble in her voice. He didn't say anything, but merely watched her.

"What is your offer, then?" Clare finally asked.

"My offer is this; you come with me in the Tardis." He held up a hand. "Now before you get all excited, let me explain. I am not going to take you all over the universe, though we would travel time. I want only to show you what you will find what you are looking for, and the difference it can make in your life. We would travel mostly on Earth, and possibly go once or twice to Gallifrey."

Clare looked very excited, but she managed to calm herself down enough to think logically. She had her job to think about, and what her leaving for a while would mean for Dustin and the other Diner staff. She just wasn't sure that she could get off for an extended amount of time, even though her boss was a relation.

"To be honest, I'd love to take you up on your offer. But I'm not sure how to work out the details at my job. I'm a big part of the Diner, and I'm not sure what Dustin would have to do if I went traveling, which I'm sure would be my excuse when people want to know where I'll be."

"I can understand that," he said. "I figured you would need some time to think about it. Why don't you get back to me."

"All right." Clare stood. "I had better get back inside before Mother comes looking for me."

He grabbed her wrist and waited until she turned to look at him. "Are you sure you're okay?"

She took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "I'm still upset, but I have to get over it if I'm going to survive this evening."

He nodded and squeezed her hand warmly before releasing her. He then stood and followed her inside. Just before they went back into the kitchen he spoke. "I'll be right here."

"Thanks."

Clare was actually having fun. She had been behind the serving table almost the whole night, except for when she had gone to give Deakon, Evalynn Jr., and Dustin a hug. But the Counselor had kept up a lively discussion, and before long Clare had relaxed. It was almost time for the present opening, when Clare felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned from her the sassy remark she was about to give the Counselor, and faced the person who had tapped her. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

"Lillian!"

She rushed out from behind the table, and embraced the young woman who resembled Dustin and his siblings. Lillian was Dustin's older sister, who had originally held the job of head baker, but then Lillian had married and moved to Louisiana. Clare had taken over the job, and this was the first time Clare had seen the sister-in-law who was closer than a sister since then.

"What are you doing here? Where's Paul?"

Lillian looked at the floor. "Paul and I aren't doing so well right now. I'm moving back here for now; we need some time apart."

"Oh, Lillian, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, well, so am I." Lillian looked up. "But who's your friend here? I haven't seen him before."

"Lillian, this is Chris Piper. Chris, this is my sister-in-law, Lillian."

"Nice to meet you." Lillian shook his hand. His shake was warm and strong.

"Likewise." He replied.

"Lillian used to have my job at the Diner." Clare explained. "She taught me everything I know."

"Nonsense," Lillian said. "You were always a natural."

"Maybe, but two years of culinary school sure helped."

Lillian laughed. "Anyways, I'm now looking for a job. Do you know of somewhere in town that is hiring?"

Clare looked at the Counselor in surprise. "Coincidence?"

"I think not." He replied.

"What are you two talking about?" Lillian asked.

Clare turned back to her. "I'm thinking about doing some traveling, but I didn't know how I was going to get away from the Diner. There aren't many people who can do my job, but you are an exception."

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, I don't know. I just need to get out for a while. I've been getting stressed."

"Have you talked to Dustin yet?"

"No. Like I said, I didn't think I could get away."

"Well, are you sure? I wouldn't need the job for more than a few months."

"I'm sure."

"Ok, I'll go get Dustin."

"Sounds good."

Lillian walked off, and Clare turned back to the Counselor. "Wow, that was kind of weird."

The Counselor wanted to say "that was kind of God," but he refrained.

Clare sat at a table with Matt and his friends. Their constant light banter was always entertaining, and she simply sat back and enjoyed the fun. This went on for many minutes, before Brock turned to her with a question.

"Hey Clare, my birthday is next week. Can you bring a large batch of macaroons?"

"Sorry Brock, I'd love to but I'm probably going to be traveling for a while, and I'm not sure when I will be back."

Matt looked up sharply at his sister with surprise. Their eyes locked, and Clare tried to communicate that the answers he wanted would have to wait until later. Matt must have gotten the message, because he nodded so slightly, anyone else would have missed it. Then he went back to his piece of cake.

"Traveling!" Jeff and Jason exclaimed. "But why?"

"Yeah, Clare. You can't just leave us, we need you!" Brock cried out.

"You need her food you mean." Jason teased as he elbowed Brock.

"Well, sure. But we need her too."

"People say you have to travel to see the world. Sometimes I think that if you just stay in one place and keep your eyes open, you're going to see just about all you can handle. Paul Auster." Toby said.

Clare was about to argue when she felt the Counselor come up behind her chair. "The World is a book, and those who do not travel read only a page. Saint Augustine." He countered Toby.

The occupants of the table got comfortable for another fight of wits and memory.

"People commonly travel the world over to see rivers and mountains, new stars, garish birds, freak fish…; they fall into an animal stupor that gapes at existence and they think that they have seen something. Soren Kierkegaard."

"Travel teaches toleration. Benjamin Disraeli."

"Everywhere is nowhere. When a person spends all his time in foreign travel, he ends by having many acquaintances, but no friends. Lucius Annaeus Seneca."

"When a place gets crowded enough to require ID's, social collapse is not far away. It is time to go elsewhere. The best thing about space travel is that it is made possible to go elsewhere. Robert A. Heinlein"

Toby didn't have an immediate response for that one, and the other occupants of the table leaned forward; sure that the end was near. After many tense silent moments, Toby fired his last shot.

"I never saw a discontented tree!"

The observers laughed out loud at this one. "You made that up!" Jeff said in between hearty laughs that belied his short Asian frame.

"No he didn't" The Counselor's words were so quiet, that they barely heard him.

"What do you mean?" Clare asked.

"He didn't make the tree line up. That was John Muir."

As Toby looked at the Counselor, his eyes shone with a mixture of triumph at his win, and admiration for his competitor. The Counselor looked right back, and the two seemed to share a type of camaraderie.

"Who is John Muir?" Matt asked.

Toby took this one. "Scottish-born Muir was the founder of the Sierra Club, which is one of the most important conservation organizations in the United States. He also wrote many letters and books telling of his adventures in nature, which have been read by millions."

"That explains the comment about the tree." Jason said.

They all laughed at this, and it was at that moment that Clare realized that the Counselor's hand had come to rest on her shoulder. It surprised her how relaxed he was in simply touching people.

Her mind went back to remember him tussling Deakon's hair, touching Lillian's arm when speaking to her, and lifting young Eva to his shoulders for a ride. He had even put his arm around Kim's shoulders during a lively conversation, and Clare's sister acted like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Even now, as his hand continued to lie lightly on her shoulder, Clare wasn't the least bit uncomfortable. It seemed quite natural, and Clare even enjoyed the strength she could feel in his light touch.


	4. Chapter 4

Matt opened the front door later that evening, and let Clare precede him into the house. He closed the door behind him and flicked on the light, before grabbing Clare and turning her to face him.

"Alright sis, tell me right now. What is going on?"

Clare bit her bottom lip, not knowing quite how to answer the question. He deserved to know the truth, but she didn't think he'd believe her unless she showed him the Tardis. After thinking it over for a second, she made a decision and hoped the Counselor would forgive her.

"I will tell you, Matt. But first I have to show you something."

Matt's eyes looked skeptical, but he followed her nonetheless. The Counselor and she had decided that since the Kennedy backyard was so secluded, it would be ok to keep the Tardis there. The Counselor was in the Tardis now, probably trying to sleep. This is where she took Matt. Just before she opened the back door, she turned to Matt. His eyes were filled with questions.

"You watched some of Doctor Who with me right?" Clare asked.

"Yes."

Clare opened the door, and Matt followed, more confused than ever. When they turned the corner, his eyes grew large at the sight of the Tardis. "Clare, where did you get that?"

"I didn't 'get it,' it landed here."

Matt looked cynical, but before he could say anything, Clare knocked on the Tardis door. A few moments later, the door opened. The Counselor stood in front of her in a white t-shirt and a pair of red flannel pants. His hair was quite ruffled, and a pair of reading glasses hung from his fingers. Clare was so surprised by his appearance that for a moment she forgot her brother.

"Time lords do wear pajamas!" She cried.

The Counselor laughed at both her statement, and at the shocked look on Matt's face as the younger man looked past the time lord into a box that was bigger on the inside. He continued to chuckle when Matt squeezed past him, looking around him in a surprised daze. His amusement was cut short however, when he looked back at Clare's face.

"What's wrong?"

"I just interrupted your rest and let my brother see the Tardis without even asking you." Her voice sounded shocked at her own actions.

"It's fine, Clare."

"No it is not. I was in the wrong, and I hope that you will accept my sincere apology."

"Done." He said. "Now, shall we join your brother?"

She still looked dubious, but she took the hand that was offered her, and stepped into the big blue box.

Early the next morning, Clare stood wrapped in the strong arms of her younger brother in a farewell embrace. After a long talk the night before, Matt had come to believe in the time lords, and to accept Clare's need to travel for a time with the Counselor. That didn't change the fact, however, that he would miss her.

"Stay safe, sis." He whispered in her ear.

She nodded before stepping back to look up into his eyes. "I feel bad leaving you here to deal with everyone's questions about my disappearance."

"Don't worry about it. Besides," he added cheekily. "They all like me better anyways."

She smacked his arm before once again hugging him. Matt squeezed her warmly before letting her go. He turned to the Counselor, the look in his eyes almost fierce.

"Take care of her."

"I wouldn't dream of doing otherwise." The two men shook hands before Matt gave Clare a final peck on the cheek, and walked back to the house. Clare watched him go, and turned back to find the Counselor's eyes on her.

"Are you all right?" He asked in a low voice.

"Yes, just tired. It was a late night"

He merely nodded, but continued to watch her. After a few silent moments, he opened the door of the Tardis, and held out his free hand to Clare. "Shall we?"

Clare sent one more look at the back door of her house before turning fully to face the Counselor, and took his hand. He assisted her into the Tardis, closed the door behind them, and merely leaned against the door as he watched her.

Though it was her third time in the box, Clare still walked around in awe of her surroundings, her fingers lighting only slightly on the things she passed as if they were antiques. The Counselor noticed that her shoulders were slightly stooped, and could tell that she was more tired than she admitted. It was then that he finally decided where they would be going first.

"Are we all set?" He asked. Clare turned to him, and he indicated her luggage. "You have everything?"

"Yes." She said, though she was thinking about the fact that she hadn't seen all the kitchen utilities she would like. Not knowing how to install them, however, she decided not to mention it.

The Counselor pushed off the door in a fashion so like the Doctor, Clare blinked. He jumped up to the platform where she stood, and began pushing, pulling, and turning dials and buttons. In a moment, the tall hollow machine in the middle of the Tardis began to hum.

"Wait! Where are we going?" Clare asked.

"Be patient, and you'll see." He turned back to face her. "You trust me, don't you?"

And Clare realized she did.

When the Tardis landed, Clare looked questioningly at the Counselor, and he nodded towards the door. "Go ahead"

She walked tentatively forwards, and after taking a deep breath, opened the door. A light breeze lifted the curls that had come out of her white ribbon. She smelled the air appreciatively, and smiled when she saw that they were in a wooded area. A moment later the sound of running water reached her ears, and she gasped before rushing out of the Tardis, completely forgetting her companion.

The Counselor chuckled, grabbed a quilt that was hanging over a nearby railing, and followed her slowly. He found her ankle deep in a spring that was fed by a flowing waterfall. Her shoes lay on the bank, and she was holding the edges of her deep blue skirt in one hand.

With her eyes closed, her face turned to the sky, and her chestnut curls framing her face, she nearly took his breath away. He cleared his throat both to get her attention, and to clear his thoughts. Clare opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Thank you." She whispered.

He nodded, and laid the quilt out on the grass near the bank. He sank down and let himself enjoy the spring breeze free of insects. One of his favorite things about time travel was the fact he could always leave a day of heat and go to a nicer climate. His mind wandered to some of the places he had gone and enjoyed in the past. He hadn't realized the time that had passed until he looked up and saw Clare lying next to him on the quilt, fast asleep. He smiled at the fact that the peaceful environment had accomplished exactly what he had hoped it would. He stood and went down to the stream to get a drink. After looking back to make sure she was still asleep, he pulled his shoes and socks off, placed his feet in the water, and pulled out his pocket Bible.

He opened to the book of Psalms, and became engrossed. By the time he looked up to find Clare's eyes on him, over an hour had passed. He smiled at her, and put the Bible back in his pocket.

"Sorry I fell asleep." She said.

"Not at all; that's why we came here. We both needed some down time. Are you hungry?"

"Yes, I find that I am."

"All right then, follow me."

They both stood and began to walk side by side down a forest path. "This is one of my favorite places," he told her. "There are strawberry bushes a little farther down the path, and blackberry after that." He reached up to a tree and pulled off some large leafs. He then handed a couple of the leaves to her. "I figured we could fill these with berries, and then head back to the Tardis, where I have bread and cheese that I bought late last night. Then of course there is the fresh spring water."

"That sounds lovely." Clare said.

They were silent for many minutes, before Clare asked a question. "So, your sisters' names are Amy, Martha, and Rose?"

"Yes."

"No Donna?"

He smiled. "No."

"Would it be rude to ask your name, then?"

"David."

"David," she said. "So is your middle name, Tennant?"

He laughed warmly. "No, but after watching the show, I named our Mu, Tennant."

"Mu? What is a Mu?"

"Oh, that's right. You guys don't have Mu. They're like cows, only a lot smaller. Amy rescued our Mu when it was a baby, only up to her ankle. Now it is full grown, and comes to my knee. But it really looks like a small cow. I told Amy to name her Tennant, and though Amy didn't know of the BBC show, she agreed because she thought the name was cute."

Clare laughed at this. She wasn't quite able to picture a Mu, but she appreciated David's craftiness in naming it. Not for the first time, she wondered what life in Gallifrey was like. Were there other interesting creatures or pets? Did they have kitchens there with all the necessary attachments for a good chef? They must watch television, since David had seen Doctor Who. Then again, David could have just seen the BBC show on one of his travels. Clare could have continued in this vein of thought for quite a while, if she hadn't been interrupted by David's hand on her arm.

"Here are the strawberries."

"Oh," she looked around in surprise. She was now facing David, and they were standing next to a very large grove of ripe strawberries. She stepped forward to pick some when she tripped over a root. She would have fallen had she not been instantly caught up against David's chest. She looked up to find him watching her.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yes, fine." She said, stepping back.

David released her and watched as she again went to pick some strawberries. Clare however, was deep in thought. Something was not right, but she wasn't sure what it was. Then it occurred to her. She had only heard a single heart beat; David only had one heart. But he was a time lord; he should have two hearts! A moment later David was surprised to have her look at him with a mixture of confusion and pain.

"Don't time lords have two hearts?"

"Yes." He said, not yet aware of the significance of his answer. But when Clare turned quickly in order to hide the tears he had glimpsed, he realized the reason for her reaction.

"No wait, Clare. I can explain."

But Clare had already spun around, and was stumbling blindly back towards the Tardis. Her leaves had dropped on the ground, and David stared at them for a moment before following her. She was obviously upset, since she had veered off the path, and into the foliage, and David became slightly worried. These were normal woods; there could be snakes or bears nearby. He had almost caught up to her, when he heard a sharp cry of distress.

A moment later, he found Clare lying near a fallen tree. Nearby lay a small snake. It only took a moment to size up the situation. Clare had seen the snake and cried out; not realizing the snake was harmless. She had then run in fear and blindly tripped over the fallen tree. After checking her over, David found she had knocked herself unconscious, but other than a knot on her head that was sure to hurt later, she seemed fine. He stood in indecision for a moment, before gently lifting Clare in his arms, and carrying her back to the Tardis.

He laid her on the long couch that he used as a bed during his travels, and prayed that she wouldn't wake as he went to get the quilt from the bank of the stream. After returning, and finding her the same as he had left her, he gently laid a pack of ice wrapped in towel under her head to reduce the swelling, and put the quilt over her shoulders. He then set a smooth course for Gallifrey.

"Heavenly Father, watch over Clare. Please let her injuries be minor, and give me the chance to explain my family's history to her so she no longer has reason to doubt. I'm not sure why you lead me to her, or what you want her to learn. But if it be Your will, please let her know of Your salvation soon, and help her to receive that gift. Please also help me to keep Your will in this first, and don't let my feelings towards Clare get in the way of serving You or helping her. Thank You for this opportunity."

The Doctor strode through the halls of the Gallifrean School for young time lords. On the first three days of the week, young time lords go to school with the older time lord children. But on the last two days of the week they had a shorter schedule at the school he was now at. These latter days were spent preparing for the day when they would look into the time vortex. When David had come by to get the Tardis, he had asked the Doctor if he would be willing to pick up Rose after school while he was gone. The Doctor had readily agreed, and that was his reason for being here today.

He arrived outside of the correct room, and turned to lean up against the door. He looked down at his brown dress shoes which had just been shined that morning, and nodded in approval at their cleanliness. He also took note that his khaki dress pants were still crisp and without wrinkle, and his brown suit jacket was free of lint.

It was then that he realized the heat of the day. The halls of the school were open to weather, and after a moment of indecision, he removed his long brown coat, and folded it neatly over his arm. After running his hand over his slicked back rusty brown hair, he decided all was in place.

David had often joked with the Doctor over his need for all to be in place, especially when it came to his appearance. But the Doctor always pointed out that David couldn't look crisp and neat if he tried, so he had no right to comment. David conceded the point.

A moment later, a bell rang and the door behind the Doctor swung open. He moved aside just in time to avoid the rush of children that erupted from the room. He watched the boys race each other down the hall, as the little girls skipped arm in arm behind them. Chuckling, he entered the room. Inside remained only two of the children and a teacher.

"Hello, Mr. Disciple."

John turned at his name, and smiled warmly at the young time lord there. Many of the time lords that were the Doctor's age called him by his first name, or his given name, "the Teacher." But the Doctor had known him since a very young age, and thus out of habit called him by his last name.

"Well hello, Doctor. Have you come to retrieve my daughter?"

"I have."

"You know I would gladly escort her myself, except I have to fill in at the Bible history class for the older students."

"I know, David told me."

Both smiled, and looked at the two children still in the room. A little boy was searching frantically under a table, and was growing frantic, when little Rose tapped his shoulder. "Here it is, Tommy." She said, handing him a small object. Tommy took the object and smiled. "Thanks Rose."

"You are welcome."

The two children came walking towards John and the Doctor. "What do you have there, Thomas?" The Doctor asked.

"A scalpel."

"Really?" He looked at the object in the boy's hand, and indeed it was a small knife, known in the doctorate world as a scalpel. John leaned over and whispered "Surgeon."

The Doctor nodded. This was a common thing the older time lords did. They loved to watch the young ones, and guess what name the child would choose after looking into the time vortex. The Doctor had guessed correctly what both Amy and Martha would choose, although he hadn't yet figured out what Rose would one day become.

The Doctor's thoughts were interrupted when he felt a small hand tugging on his. He looked down into Rose's large brown eyes, and winked. She giggled, and he took that as an invite to swing her up into his arms. She grinned, and threw her arms around his neck. At seven years of age, she was the perfect size to still fit perfectly in the Doctor's arms.

"And how is my Rose today?" He asked her.

"Good."

"Just good?"

"Yep." Her grin bordered on cheeky. The little girl laughed, and then called to her father.

"See you later, Daddy."

"Goodbye sweetheart." John walked over and pecked the little girl on the cheek. "Thanks again, Doctor." He said.

"Not a problem." The Doctor nodded to John, and walked out of the classroom, still holding Rose in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Violet Disciple had just placed a pan of cookies in the oven, when she heard the back door slam. A moment later, Rose come rushing into the room, all out of breath.

"Mom," she panted. "David is back, and he is carrying a girl!"

Violet quickly dried her hands and followed Rose through the house. As they went, she questioned her daughter.

"What girl?"

"I don't know. I've never seen her before. But David is carrying her, and she looks asleep."

Violet's heartbeat accelerated slightly. The only conclusion she could come to was that the girl that David was carrying was unconscious and probably hurt since he was bringing her here. Her pace quickened, and a moment later, she burst through the back door and almost ran into David.

"Hi." He said.

Violet looked at him, than at the small woman he was carrying, and back at him. Her eyes conveyed both questions and concern, and David sincerely hoped that the later would over shadow the former for the time being. It did.

"We'll put her in Amy's room. If need be Amy can sleep with the other girls tonight."

Violet then turned, held the door for David, and then hurried down the hallway, clearly expecting him to follow her. After David laid Clare on the bed, Violet covered her with the bedding, and left the room. David barely had time to study Clare's condition before his mother was back. She placed a fresh baggie of ice underneath Clare's head, before motioning David to follow her out of the room.

David took one more fleeting glance before following his mother, and closing the door softly behind him. They went into the kitchen, and David sank into a chair as he watched his mother retrieve a pan of cookies from the oven. She placed them on the stove before whirling to face him.

"All right, David." Her tone was one that mothers often used when they wanted the truth, and wanted it immediately. "Tell me who she is."

David sighed. "Her name is Clare, and she's a human. I met her when I sort of crashed in her back yard, and she fed me. She grabbed my attention, I'm still not sure why, and I felt compelled to help her. She obviously isn't keen on "religion" as she puts it, and I felt a leading to show her Jesus instead of telling her. She agreed to come on a trip with me in the Tardis." He let out a breath

"The problem is that I took her to that quiet place I've told you about, and when we were picking berries, she tripped over a root. Naturally I caught her, and she happened to observe in the second or so she was against my chest that I had only one heartbeat. I had told her I was a time lord, but I didn't tell her of my human origins."

His voice caught, and Violet was surprised to see moisture in his eyes. She sat down in an adjacent chair, and placed a hand on his shoulder. David looked up into her tender expression, and took a shaky breath before continuing.

"

Well, she didn't really give me time to explain, and she ran off into the woods. She was quite upset, at what I'm sure she saw as my deception, and didn't watch where she was going. She was startled by a harmless snake, and tried to flee from it. But she fell over a fallen tree trunk, and hit her head. That is where I found her. So I carried her back to the Tardis, and flew her straight here. I haven't stopped praying since I found her sprawled over that trunk."

Violet watched her son, and the pain that was etched across his face. She could see that he had quickly come to care for this young woman, and she began a silent prayer of her own _"God, please watch over my son, and guide his actions. Take care of this young woman you have brought him to, and help David to keep your will always first. Help him to guard his heart until you show him the time for love."_

She looked back at David, and found he had dropped his head into his arms on the kitchen table. After a moment of silence, she could hear his steady breathing, and realized he had fallen asleep. Now she became troubled. The last time David had fallen asleep at the table was when he was Rose's age. He had come home from the Time Vortex running, and after crying it out, and then being led back to conclude the ceremony, he had come home to eat with his family and fallen asleep in his bowl of soup. He hadn't eaten ham and bean soup since.

But now he could go with a very small amount of sleep, and had a hard time sleeping anywhere but his own bed or the couch in the Tardis. The fact that he had fallen asleep in merely moments, and on her table no less, caused her no small amount of worry. She quickly stood and grabbed the phone from the wall. Within moments, her husband's voice came to her ear.

"Hello?"

"John. I need you to come home."

"Ok, I can bring these papers home to grade. But what's up. Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure. David came home, and he brought an unconscious young woman with him. Then after telling me everything, he fell asleep."

"He went to bed this early?"

"No, he fell asleep on the table."

"What?" He sounded shocked.

"I'm telling you, John. He fell asleep on the table." She was beginning to sound frantic.

"All right honey, I'm on my way. Try to stay calm, and don't try to wake him."

After hanging up, Violet looked at David and sighed. Then she remembered the girls, and realized she didn't know where Rose was, and the other girls would shortly arrive home from school activities. She didn't want them finding David this way, and she certainly didn't want them bothering Clare. She picked back up the phone and called a friend. She asked her to pick up the older girls and keep them for the evening. Then she went to find Rose, and found her in with Clare.

"Rose, what are you doing?"

"I'm just watching her, Mom." Rose whispered. "I thought if she woke I could tell you or keep her company."

Violet thought about it for a moment, before nodding her head. "All right, but stay quiet, and don't touch her."

"All right, Mom."

Violet had just returned to the kitchen when John got home. He took one look at David, before crossing the room and taking Violet into his arms. She clung to him, and the two stood merely holding each other for many moments.

"Are you all right?" John finally asked.

"I'm not sure." She admitted shakily. "I called Grace, and she is picking up the older girls from school and keeping them for the evening. And Rose is in with Clare."

"Clare?"

Violet leaned back enough to look into his eyes, but stayed in his arms. She took a couple of minutes to tell John what David had told her, and then to express a couple of concerns.

"So you think he is coming to care for her?"

"Maybe."

John let go of her, and walked over to the table. He stood staring at the top of David's mussed brown hair for many moments before speaking. "Can you show her to me?"

"Who? Clare?"

"Yeah."

Violet took his hand and led him to Amy's room. She quietly opened the door, and the two of them entered the room. Rose was sitting in a chair reading a book, and Clare lay still asleep on the bed. Her curly brown hair had fallen out of its ribbon, and was splayed across the pillow. Dark lashes lay on cheeks turning pink with what Violet worried was a fever. Her lips lay slightly parted, and the overall effect made John smile. Violet saw the smile and sent Rose from the room in order to talk privately with her husband.

"What was the smile for?"

"She's adorable. It is no wonder that David felt something for her, even if it was nothing more than compassion."

Violet looked back at the bed. "She is quite cute, isn't she?"

She suddenly found herself being hugged fiercely. She looked up into John's face. His eyes held telltale sparks in them. "Not as cute as my beloved wife." He whispered just before his head lowered. Many minutes passed as John soundly kissed her, taking his time about it. Finally, Violet pushed against his chest, and he let her go, both of them breathing heavily.

"I have to take care of Clare." She said a hint of regret in her voice.

"We'll finish this later, then" He whispered before he kissed her again and quietly left the room. Violet placed her hands on her flaming cheeks before turning with a smile towards the bed.

In the hall, John ran his hands through his hair, and tried to get his heart rate back to normal. He hadn't wanted to let Violet go, but had forced himself knowing that Clare and their children were more important right now. He just hoped that all of the kids decided to go to bed early that night.

David looked up groggily from the table when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He looked up into his father's face.

"Hey, Dad." He mumbled.

"So there is this really adorable woman lying in my daughter's bedroom." John said with a twinkle in his eye.

David chuckled wearily, his voice still deep from sleep. "Yeah."

John sat down in a chair and studied his son. David noticed his scrutiny and sighed. "I assume Mom told you what I told her?"

"Yes, she also said she was worried about you. You kind of freaked her out when you fell asleep on the table. In fact she called me, and I came home early from the school to calm her down."

David shook his head, and ran a hand through his hair, causing it to stand up in places. "I'm sorry. Is she okay now?"

"She seems to be doing better, though she will probably hover over you, and want to know to a greater extent what's bothering you. She is taking care of Clare right now."

"Did she wake up?" David moved to stand.

"No, but she looked feverish. Your Mom naturally went right to work taking care of her."

"That's part of the reason I brought her home. Who better to take care of Clare, than the Healer?"

"Part of the reason?"

"Yeah." David sighed again before looking right at his Dad. "She is so amazing, Dad." He began fervently. "But at the same time she is missing Christ. Her Mom is catholic, and to hear Clare talk about religion pulls at the heartstrings. Her Mom isn't exactly the greatest person to be around. Clare is smart, pretty, can cook amazingly well, and has a delightful sense of humor. But inside she is crying out for something more. For a way to communicate with her Mom, and to enjoy life, and to fill the hole that neither her great job, great gifts, great personality, nor great friends can fulfill."

David paused and looked into his father's eyes. John was listening intently, and his eyes held compassion. David let out a frustrated breath.

"Than I had to screw it up by neglecting to tell her about you, and how that makes me half human, and now I don't know if she'll ever trust me again. I thought I was getting somewhere when she trusted me enough to go traveling with a man she barely knows. But I don't know what to do now."

John placed a hand on his son's shoulders, and bowed his head. "Dear Heavenly Father, You led David to Clare, and only You know why. Please give David the chance to explain to Clare, and in time to earn back her trust. Lead them both in the way You would have them go. It is in Your name that we pray, Amen."

David looked up at his father, and his eyes held something that had been missing only moments before. They held hope.

"Dad, I think I know what to do!" He exclaimed.

John leaned back in his chair and watched David jump to his feet in excitement. "You do, do you?" His tone held amusement at the sudden enthusiasm of his son.

"Your journal, Dad!"

John looked puzzled for a moment, and then his eyes lit in understanding. "You know, you may actually have something there."

David looked hesitant for a moment. "But dad, that's personal. Are you sure she can read it?"

John didn't even hesitate. He nodded warmly, and quickly told him the journal's whereabouts, and then sat back as his son ran out of the room. The journal really was a great idea. Many years ago, long before David was even born, John had written on genuine animal skins rolled thin. These were then turned into a book when John came to live on Gallifrey. He had continued over the years to write in the book, and right now he couldn't think of any better way for Clare to learn the truth of David's story and ancestry.

Clare woke slowly and looked around, confused as to her whereabouts. She wasn't in her room, or any other bedroom she had been in before. She was lying in a twin bed nestled in the corner of a room decorated in soft shades of cream and a light green. At the same time, it was the most immaculate room Clare had ever seen with everything neat and in place. The nearby shelves revealed books sorted alphabetically, and small trinkets in neat rows. The floor was a cream carpet without a speck, and the extra blankets at the end of the bed were bare of wrinkles.

Clare had just finished studying the room, when the events of earlier that day raced through her mind: the farewell with her brother, the rest by the stream, the betrayal of her trust in David, and the snake that had scared her into falling. The snake! Clare sat up quickly, and then sank back into the pillow because of the pain in her head. The last thing she remembered was running away from David, his calling after her, and a snake scaring the living daylights out of her. Literally.

She was still trying to figure out where she was when her eyes fell on a volume bound by a leather cord, and a small note that lay on top. Turning curious, she reached for the note. When she saw her name on the front in a neat male hand, she drew a quick breath and opened it skeptically.

_"Clare,"_ the note began. _"I am deeply sorry for what to you surely seems like deception. I realize you barely know me, and have no reason to take my word as truth, but when I asked you in the Tardis if you trusted me, I could see the answer in your eyes. If even the smallest bit of that trust remains, then please, please, do me the favor of reading this book. It will answer many of your questions. I won't say more than that, but I will only ask you once more to trust me only long enough to read it. After that, you can make the decision for yourself. With my sincerest apology, David."_

Clare sighed and leaned back further into the pillow. She wasn't sure if she trusted David even the smallest amount any more, if David was even his real name. But she did know that the book clearly intrigued her, and her curiosity got the best of her. She took a deep breath, and opened the book. What she didn't know is that only because she was not far from the Tardis was she able to read the words like they were English. Because in reality, the words were written in ancient Greek.


End file.
